Summer Romance
by lilrubydevil
Summary: (a rewrite) It’s been five years since Sakura and Syaoran have seen each other. Yet, they still recall the one summer when they had met. (the full summary inside)
1. Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Never have, never will.

Summary: It's been five years since Sakura and Syaoran have seen each other. Yet, they still recall the one summer when they had met. Sakura was moving from her hometown into a new one, not knowing what to expect. She is recovering from a broken heart and has told herself that she would never fall in love again and get hurt. Syaoran was a guy that was wanted by many, but never wanted to have a serious girlfriend. He didn't believe in love and thought it was a pure waste of time. They become fast friends and Sakura learned to break her vow. Then Syaoran does something they both regret…

* * *

**Summer Romance**

_Her_

* * *

My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am now twenty three year old in college somewhere in Japan. I am quite happy with my life. In fact, I love my life.

It is summertime now, June the fifth to be exact. Every time this month rolls around, my mind can't help itself but to drift back, back into the days when I was eighteen and when I had just moved from New York in the United States to my beloved home, Japan.

I remember how scared I was to be moving from a safe place to a new and scary one. One where I was leaving all my friends behind and moving to a place where I have none.

My family—my father, Fujitaka, and my brother, Touya—has been very, very good to me and have done a great job raising me into the woman I am today. Without them, I really do not know what I would have done. They helped me through good times, bad times, funny times, and memorable times.

One time I remember they help me through this… whatever it's called, back when I was first moving to Japan…

Alright, I admit, this story is a bit boring. I sound really dramatic. Okay, I _was _really dramatic. I think I was overreacting and I still wince at the thought of my behavior five years ago.

You see, five years ago, I was a bitter teenager, just dealing with life and facing things all teenagers do. I was bitter about leaving my friends, my life behind. I was also bitter about my boyfriend being such a… Well, you fill in the blank. At the time, I had promised myself to never, _never_ fall in love with another guy ever again.

Never say never. That's what I have learned.

Again, my story is super boring and sometimes short, sometimes long. It's confusing, still confusing to me to this day. When you reach the end, don't blame me and don't say I didn't warn you. You are now warned.

Love has no ending.

* * *

"Sakura, Touya, I need to talk to you right now," their father, Fujitaka said to them both.

"Aww… dad, can't this wait? This movie was just getting good!" Touya complained.

Fujitaka gave him a look and Touya immediately reached for the remote and turned off the television. Beside him, his green eyed sister, Sakura, looked up at her father with worry in her eyes. "Is there something wrong, Dad?"

Fujitaka sighed. "Nothing wrong exactly. In fact, things are pretty good."

"Then why the serious tone?" Touya wanted to know, still snacking on the popcorn that was on his lap noisily.

"Because I'm afraid that the news that are good news to me would be bad news for you. You see, I got a promotion."

"Really Dad? That's great!" Sakura said out loud in a happy voice. "We should celebrate! Alcoholic drinks anyone?" she joked. "I'm _joking_ Dad," she reassured him when she caught him looking at her sternly.

"How would that be bad?" Touya wanted to know.

"A promotion is good news actually. I got an incredible raise, about thirty percent. I can increase both of your allowances now a lot more. I think you would be quite pleased with the amount once I figure out how much you two deserve."

"Awesome, that's great! I can buy me that Xbox I wanted now!" Touya said loudly, high fiving his sister really hard.

"Ouch! Watch it Touya!"

Ignoring their chatter, he continued. "Unfortunately, it's also a transfer."

The two kids stopped talking and stared back at their dad, not believing what he said. They continued staring at him, as if wondering when he'll jump up and say, "I'm just kidding!"

But… after a few minutes of silence, they both came to the conclusion that that wasn't going to happen.

"Sakura exclaimed first, breaking the silence. "We're _moving? _Away from New York?"

"I'm afraid so."

"DAD, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO US!" Sakura cried out. "Our home is HERE, in New York. There is NO way I am moving away! I have all my friends here! I have Maria and—"

Touya remained silent and Fujitaka interrupted his daughter. "Sakura, I understand the predicament. But don't you see? A raise? It is the position I have always wanted. I was hoping we didn't have to move either, but I'm sorry, my boss is firm."

"Can't you talk to him? Explain it to him?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Sakura. So, against my own will, I'm sorry to say, but we're moving to Japan."

"Dad, you cannot make us move. We _love_ New York. This is our _home._ You cannot take that away from us."

"Sakura, I understand what—"

"No, you don't! You don't understand anything! Here I am, just fixing things up with Maria, my best friend I have known since Pre-K! You cannot expect me to find someone else like her! And plus—"

"You twerp, shut up already!" Touya yelled at her, finally speaking up. "Don't you see Dad is doing his best? He doesn't want to move anymore than you and I do. Shut up and stop acting so spoiled. It's not his fault and his job keeps the roof over heads and food into our stomach!"

"Touya, do not say that to your sister!"

Sakura looked hurt and looked as if she wanted to cry. Her brother never yelled at her, normally it was she who yelled at him. And he hardly ever raised his voice with her.

"Sakura…" the only calm one in the room started to say.

"Whatever Dad, I'm okay. If you want to move, then move. I don't care. Now if you'll excuse me." She stood up and ran to her room, slamming the door.

* * *

That night, Sakura cried herself to sleep. She didn't feel like talking to her father OR her brother and normally, she was the most cheerful and the most optimistic person of the family. Now, according to Touya, she was basically a "spoiled brat" and that hurt her. She was incredibly sensitive, and it didn't help that she was on her period.

It also didn't help when Fujitaka came into her room at one point and told her that they'll be moving in two weeks. Two weeks. Two stinking weeks were all she had left before her entire life was yanked away from her. She didn't want to start a new life, she wanted to keep the one she had now.

Her best friend in the entire world, Maria, had been extremely upset as well. "You're leaving? But you and I have been together ever since Pre-K! That isn't fair! We were supposed to go check out boys at the mall!"

Sakura only listened, feeling even more and more depressed. It wasn't fair, but she knew Touya was right: She was being a spoiled brat and her father was doing the best he could.

"Maria, I'm upset about it too. Must you make me feel even worse than I do?" she informed her friend in a bitter tone of voice. "I better go now, I'm going to start packing. I keep putting it off, but it's obvious I can't any longer."

"I'm sorry Sakura. I know you must feel terrible, especially after the whole thing with Andrew and stuff…"

"Let's not talk about it. Really, it only makes me feel even worse. I think that bothers me more right now, not the moving really."

"Do you want to talk about it? You have been pretty quiet and private lately."

"No, I'm good. No, that's a total lie. I'm a mess. I think I better start to pack. I mean… two weeks… that isn't a lot of time.

"Alright, Sakura. Are you ever going to talk to Andrew ever again?"

"Honestly? Never. I'm going to act normal and then leave. That's the brilliant plan."

"Good job. I think you deserve more than that jackass anyway. Sakura, just know, no matter what, I'm here for you. Always."

"Thanks. Well, I better go. Later."

Sakura hung up the phone and sighed, completely tired and drained. She wanted to fall asleep on her bed and not wake up until ten years later.

"Well, no point crying over it since there is nothing I can do," Sakura murmured to herself quietly, trying to make herself feel better about the situation. It did not work. Not a surprise.

So, she started packing up her things, one by one. With each item, she felt even more unhappy and dejected, feeling as if life decided to torture her and punish her for something.

Two days later, she apologized to both her father and her brother, and told them that she really understood and she hoped that she didn't make them feel as awful as she felt.

Things were getting back to normal—as normal as it possible could, considering the situation.

* * *

Hi hi. I deleted **Summer Romance** cause I didn't like it. Here is the rewrite, and I'm starting all over again.

Tell me what you think, leave your notes. I'm going to try to write better with longer chapters and update faster! I promise!

Review with what you think! I need help!

-lilrubydevil-


	2. Him

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Card Captor Sakura? Ha, yeah right! I wish but I don't. Never have, never will.

Summary: It's been five years since Sakura and Syaoran have seen each other. Yet, they still recall the one summer when they had met. Sakura was moving from her hometown into a new one, not knowing what to expect. She is recovering from a broken heart and has told herself that she would never fall in love again and get hurt. Syaoran was a guy that was wanted by many, but never wanted to have a serious girlfriend. He didn't believe in love and thought it was a pure waste of time. They become fast friends and Sakura learned to break her vow. Then Syaoran does something they both regret…

* * *

**Summer Romance**

_Him_

* * *

"Mr. Li, there is a lady on line waiting for you to answer; she said it's very important…"

"Yes, I'll speak to him right away, please hold on…"

"I do not want my daughter to have these horrific pictures as her wedding pictures! These will be the things she'll treasure until the day she dies!"

Hello, my name is Syaoran Li. I am twenty three years old, currently living in Hong Kong, China. This is my office where I work. I'm a photographer, a very popular one. I am known in all of Hong Kong and am also known worldwide.

I am often called to other places such as Vietnam and Taiwan to do pictures. My life is pretty busy. I get complainers and whiners about how they don't like their pictures and this often gives me a headache.

I sometimes wish I could change my career and find something a little bit less stressful. Say, what about a salesclerk at Walmart? That would get me a discount on the stuff I buy… save lots of money for me!

The summer is when I especially get busy. This is where I most wish I could take a break, a vacation. Yeah, a permanent vacation and go back to Japan…

Japan…

Five years ago, I was eighteen—stubborn, self centered, and conceited. I thought I knew pretty much all there needed to know, since I was a straight As student and I rarely study more than fifteen minutes each night. (Not trying to sound conceited, but I really do—I'm considered a 'genius')

I really thought I knew everything. Including love. I thought I knew all about love and what it really was.

I thought it was a useless emotion, a stupid feeling. People waste so much of their time obsessing over this, their one true love. And what for? Life was not meant to be spent with one person! Living life should not have to deal with someone else in the way!

That's what I thought back five years ago. Now I'm older, I know I better. I learned what it meant to be in love and how great that feeling was.

I lean back in my chair, scratching my chin as my mind traveled back… back when I was eighteen… back to Japan…

* * *

"Son, sit up straighter. You look like a question mark!"

Syaoran silently groaned. He hated having lunch with his controlling and demanding mother. But somehow, he was roped into it and there was no way of getting out of it. He couldn't even make up an excuse since she had just sprung it on him.

They were sitting in a rich, snobby restaurant. It was filled with people, coming inside to eat a dish that probably cost as much as ten Happy Meals at McDonald's. Preferably, Syaoran would have gone to McDonald's. Rich, fancy restaurants and cafés weren't his thing—not that he can't afford it. Living in a mansion—fifty rooms and about forty that he never goes into—certainly proves he can afford pretty much anything.

"Alright, that's better. Now what would you like?" His mother, Yelan Li, opened up the menu and started looking through it, trying to find something that will be good to her health and be as least fattening as possible.

Syaoran shrugged. "I'm not hungry." Fortunately for him, he had already eaten a hamburger and fries with the guys—must not tell his mother of course. She never approves of him eating anything unhealthy or fried. What he thought she meant was that she never wants him eating anything under twenty dollars.

He loved his mother, he really, really did. But sometimes… she drove him **crazy**! Being the only son of the family, he was expected more than the rest of his four sisters combined. His father had left their family when he was about three—one of the main reasons he thought love was stupid—so his mother was forced to raise five children on her own. She did that marvelously and raised a rich, wealthy business as well. Yelan Li was expecting his son to take over her business someday and wanted him to be at the top.

His mother lowered her menu to give her son a look. She put it down on the table and took off her glasses. "Suit yourself. I think I might have a salad today and perhaps some clam chowder to go with it; I am a quite hungrier than usual. So how was your last day of school today? Interesting?" she asked, finally taking interest in Syaoran, closing up her menu.

"The usual. My friends cornered me and told me they had plans to make me find a girlfriend. They think I should _fall in love. _Psh… whatever that is. Love is stupid, I don't see the point in it. I think the phone will be ringing constantly this summer—now that the girls are free, they will be calling me, trying to find excuses to hang out with me."

Syaoran was the most popular guy in school. A smart, intelligent guy with looks that any guy would want and envy. He somehow found the time to be the star basketball player for four years in high school—thus making him one of the most wanted guys in all of his school.

Unfortunately for the ladies, he had no interest and preferred not to date at all. He had little girls as friends because he was worried that they will eventually fall "in love with him" and that would mess up friendship.

"Pathetic," he added with disgust. "They have nothing more to do. It had already started."

"I see you're having trouble with your social life."

"I suppose."

"Well son, you should thank your lucky stars. I have found a solution for you," she announced, reaching for her glass of ice water and sipping it slowly.

"Mother? What do you have in mind?" he asked very, very carefully. With his mother, you could never know.

She tapped her long, manicured fingernails on the table. "I figured you needed some time away. You need to catch up on your studies for college."

Syaoran groaned, not even bothering to keep it inside anymore. He had made straight As in the last semester in the final year of high school, his lowest score being a ninety five. His mother was especially pushy and wanted to push him even further.

His mother pretended not to notice the look on his face or to hear the groan. "It will be for several weeks, don't worry. In Japan where _no one_ knows who you are. It will be perfect. You can start studying for college in the summer and get ahead while all your little friends waste their time going out. You will be going with Wei, I need to make sure you have someone there with you at all times." She told him the news like she was doing Syaoran a huge favor. Joy.

"That is so great." _I get to be stuck in a building, learning about stuff in college before college actually starts while my friends get to go party all night long and not worry about waking up early. Fun stuff. Thanks a lot._ "Thanks Mother."

"Don't worry about it son, I always know you want. Now, let's eat shall we? Or rather, you can watch me eat and just sit there and make me look bad."

"Sorry Mother."

* * *

"Dude, you'll be gone for the entire summer?" his best friend, Brad said loudly through the phone.

"Probably not the entire summer," Syaoran replied, holding the phone with one hand and using the other hand to fold his T-shirt. "Maybe three quarters of it."

"That must suck for you. I feel for you man."

"I guess. But on the bright side, no girls coming to bother me right?"

"Syaoran, I seriously think you need to get over your _girls-are-stupid-and-I'm-too-good-for-them_."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned him, not really paying attention since he was trying to remember where he had put his boxers. Did he put it in his closet or was it still in the laundry? He had to remember to check—the maids were always putting his clothes in weird places.

"I think you need to find yourself a girlfriend."

Finally, Brad had his full attention. He stopped looking for his boxers to say, "You're funny."

"I'm not trying to be. I'm serious."

"_Me_? A _girlfriend_? I don't need a girlfriend. How many times have I told you? Love is a wasted emotion. I think God only gave us that so we won't be as bored or something."

Brad started coughing through the line. "You're only saying that because you don't know how it feels like."

"Right, that's it." _Now, where are my boxers!_

"I'm serious."

"Sure, okay."

"You will understand what the big fuss is once you feel it."

"Brad, since when have you started to become a chick?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"My little brother is leaving me?"

"For the whole summer?"

"Mother, you can't do that to us!"

Syaoran winced at his sister's--Fuuthe, Farhen, Siefa and Feimei--affectionate comments about him leaving. For God sakes, he was eighteen years old! You would _think_ that they would let him go _one _summer away from them. He knew how to take care of himself.

But, then again, his sisters have always been pretty attached to him. This would be a good change for him, a summer away from his crazy and psycho family! He definitely needed a break!

"I'll only be gone for several weeks—" Syaoran tried to say but they wouldn't hear it.

"But several weeks could turn into forever!"

"You might get an accident on the plane!"

"Maybe you'll run away!"

"What if you get amnesia and forget us?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I love you all too." _I cannot wait to leave tomorrow!_

* * *

WOW, Syaoran is such a… er… YEAH! You get what I mean! But not to worry, for that shall soon all change… hehe

Next chapter, Syaoran and Sakura meet at last! What could happen? Well guess you guys would have to tune in to find out!

(I think fanfiction is becoming evil, they won't let me add stars and that little squiggly thingy. How depressing, I love using those! Grr… stupid fanfiction.)

Evil Fanfiction!

Well, those are my thoughts. Review with yours about my story…

-lilrubydevil-


	3. A Fateful Meeting

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Card Captor Sakura, but I don't. Oh well, maybe next lifetime.

Again, these are **my** poems. Please don't take and please don't steal.

Summary: It's been five years since Sakura and Syaoran have seen each other. Yet, they still recall the one summer when they had met. Sakura was moving from her hometown into a new one, not knowing what to expect. She is recovering from a broken heart and has told herself that she would never fall in love again and get hurt. Syaoran was a guy that was wanted by many, but never wanted to have a serious girlfriend. He didn't believe in love and thought it was a pure waste of time. They become fast friends and Sakura learned to break her vow. Then Syaoran does something they both regret…

* * *

**Summer Romance**

_A Fateful Meeting_

* * *

"I really think you'll like your new room, Sakura. It's bigger and has more space than your old one. One of the great things that comes along with the transfer," Fujitaka said to his daughter once they had arrived in their new home and was getting settled, opening the door for her.

Sakura, who had managed to stay perked up and in a good mood in front of her family, was truly overjoyed when she saw her new sanctuary. She squealed in delight and hugged her father closely.

Her new room was decorated in pink—her favorite color. Her furniture had already been moved in and was arranged in such a manner she couldn't help but be glad that she was here. Her old room was small—the smallest room they had. She had always complained about how little space she had and how much more room she needed for her anime and manga books. (Just like me!)

"Thank you so much, Dad. I love it," she said, really smiling for the first time in days.

"No problem. I better go back to the office, I'll come back home for dinner. Have fun in your new room. I might take you guys out for a tour of the town," he said cheerfully, leaving the room.

Sakura flopped onto her bed and sighed. Her happiness was now slowly fading away and she couldn't help but think about how different Japan and New York was.

* * *

His wonderful, wonderful mother had rented a house for him and Wei to live in for the time. It was beautifully furnished and had already been stocked with food. Trust his mother to find such a bid place and more food to last him an entire year.

He was settling in his new home when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he shouted, still unpacking his things.

Wei came in carrying a cup of tea. "Mr. Li, I'll be out for a while. Do you need me to take you anywhere?"

"No, I doubt I would need to go anywhere. But hey, if I need to go out, I'll just take the spare car in the garage."

"Your mother doesn't like it when you drive alone in the dark."

His mother had always been overprotective but Syaoran never really listened to her anyway. All his friends drove alone and it wasn't a big deal. "I know, but she'll have to get used to it eventually."

"Alright then. The keys are on the counter. Be careful, Mr. Li."

"Thank you Wei."

Wei was like the father he never had. Syaoran told him repeatedly that he didn't have to call him "Mr. Li" but he insisted. He was a great person, taking care of him ever since he was a baby. He considered him family, an older figure to look up to, and a parent that his father never was.

He lay on his bed and started staring at his blank ceiling.

* * *

"Hey twerp."

"Hi Touya," Sakura said lethargically, scooting over to give her big brother some space on the couch. The TV was on, but she wasn't really paying attention.

It's a good thing that she and Touya had taken Japanese instead of Spanish and French. They were both half Japanese and half Chinese—their mother was Japanese. Fujitaka insisted that they learn how to speak Japanese in honor of their mother, Nadeshiko.

"Dad just called. He said he wasn't going to be coming home for a long time. Told us not to wait up for him."

"Okay."

"I wish you would cheer up. Japan isn't that bad. In fact, it's actually kind of cool. It's a lot cleaner and a lot safer than New York. And a lot more original too."

"Sure."

"You'll get over it. You will make new friends in no time trust me. You're such a friendly and outgoing person it would be hard not to."

"Thanks Touya. I just keep acting as if this is just vacation even though it isn't."

"I know kiddoo. Oh yeah, dad wanted me to tell you that he signed you up for summer school. You know, to get you used to it and stuff so you'll be ready in the fall. Besides, I think you need the distraction. This would be a great way for you to meet new people."

She had planned on going to college in Texas with Maria, but due to unexpected changes, she was now going to be going to school in Japan.

"I guess I should be glad that Dad thought of something for me to do this summer, assuming that I would probably find nothing else to do." Sakura turned off the TV and got off the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do some walking. I'll probably go to the park—you know the one we passed by? Don't worry, I know the way home. I'll be back soon, I want to look around. I thought Dad would come back and give us a tour, but I'll go give myself a tour."

"Fine, just be back soon. You hungry?"

"Nah. Just… reminiscing."

* * *

After an hour of unpacking, staring at the wall, and reading, Syaoran decided that this was not good for him. Him, being alone at home on a Saturday evening? Not good.

He didn't feel like staying in the lonely house anymore. At least back in Hong Kong he had his sisters and his mother to drive him crazy. Here, he had no one but himself.

He took the car keys off the counter and headed outside. He saw that since he really had no idea what kind of place Japan is and since he had no clue where he wanted to go, he'll just drive four blocks away to the nice, peaceful park he and Wei saw earlier that day.

It's a nice night after all.

* * *

_It's so nice out here_. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt the wind blow across her face. She opened them again and took in the scene in front of her: To her right was a nice little playground she would play on if she had the energy or if she felt any happier. Right before her eyes was this lake, the water sparkling like crystal in the moonlight.

Her own little paradise.

She started walking around the lake unhurriedly. No point in rushing—nothing to do at home. She would call Maria, but there is the time difference, like a day different. This would take some getting used to.

She continued walking ahead and saw someone in front of her, doing what she was doing, walking around the water. Sakura couldn't tell from the distance she was at how he looked like. Curious, she strolled along faster. Well, she might as well know someone.

* * *

Syaoran was beginning to regret coming to the park. He thought he would have it to himself. It's ten o'clock in the night! Who in the right mind would come to an isolated park? Besides him that is.

He observed her coming towards him. He scowled. An annoying girl. He had no time for this. He escaped Hong Kong to _avoid_ this! (And also because his mother made him, but that wasn't the point)

_Okay Syaoran, chill. She might be an okay person, probably lived here all her life with a loving boyfriend. And maybe she won't talk to you after all. Just chill and—_

"Hi!"

Syaoran's thoughts were broken by the stranger in front of him. Even in the darkness, he could tell how he looked like. The moon was shining brightly today.

She was cute—okay, pretty—with short, auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. She had this glow about her, he couldn't tell what, but he could tell she was a happy person, probably judging from the shy smile on her face.

"Hi," he said dully without any enthusiasm.

She took out her hand. "I'm Sakura."

"Syaoran," he introduced himself, shaking her hand. He had no reason to hate her anyway—at least not yet. But he really, _really_ wished she would leave him alone already!

"I didn't think anyone else would be here in this park. It's a really nice night though. I can't blame you for being here. It's a really pretty place."

"Yeah I know," he spoke in Japanese, having been forced to take Japanese, Spanish, French, Chinese, and Latin. Still being polite! Nothing to it, nothing to it.

"So how long have you been here?" she asked curiously, trying to make a conversation. She acted like she had just arrived here or something.

"I just moved here," he responded, not really wanting to take this conversation any further. _Okay, we talked, don't you need to go somewhere now?_

* * *

Sakura frowned. When she first approached him, he seemed like a nice guy, with brown, messy hair and amber eyes. He looked kind of cute, like the type of guy Maria would go for.

Here she was, trying to strike up a good conversation and he isn't even _trying_ to make this conversation last!

Determined, she continued on. "Really? I just moved here too, with my dad and my brother."

She stopped and paused, giving him some time to respond and talk to her. When he didn't say anything and just continued to stare at the waters, she went on. "I think it might be a neat place, it's kind of neat, compared to the US. What do you think?"

"It's an alright place I suppose," he replied, finally.

This really wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Third chapter is up. I know, I know, the plot doesn't seem to be going anywhere. But I PROMISE you there will be S/S moments! In a few chapters or so anyway…

I am so darn proud of myself! I'm writing five pages now instead of three or two. lol, I know about time!

Anyway, review if you care…

-lilrubydevil-


	4. A Turning Point

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Card Captor Sakura, but I don't. Oh well, maybe next lifetime.

I do not own the song below, "Let's Take Our Time" by Ryan Cabrera. I'm just borrowing it for this chapter.

Summary: It's been five years since Sakura and Syaoran have seen each other. Yet, they still recall the one summer when they had met. Sakura was moving from her hometown into a new one, not knowing what to expect. She is recovering from a broken heart and has told herself that she would never fall in love again and get hurt. Syaoran was a guy that was wanted by many, but never wanted to have a serious girlfriend. He didn't believe in love and thought it was a pure waste of time. They become fast friends and Sakura learned to break her vow. Then Syaoran does something they both regret…

* * *

**Summer Romance**

_A Turning Point_

* * *

Sakura sighed. He wasn't going to talk to her, and she wasn't going to try to force him to anymore. Besides, it was getting late. Touya might come looking for her, knowing how protective he was of her.

"It was really nice meeting you!" She said cheerfully, despite his lack of words. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime this week or something…"

"Perhaps," he answered curtly.

"Well, I better be going now. It's getting late. See you around," Sakura said, waving and turning to leave.

"Wait!"

Sakura turned around; looking puzzled back at Syaoran's face.

* * *

Syaoran couldn't help but notice that she was carrying nothing in her hands and that she didn't have any pockets. So, that means she probably walked right? It was probably a quarter to eleven; it's not safe for a person to be walking this late, especially for a girl.

"Are you walking home? It's not safe for someone like you to be walking around this late and stuff…" he practically mumbled in the darkness, regretting his offer immediately. But he wasn't _that_ heartless—he didn't want her to get hurt or anything.

He looked at her carefully and watched her face turn from confusion to a smile. "It's okay, Syaoran, I can walk home. Thanks for your offer though."

"Come on, let me drive you back," he insisted, still wondering why he kept on trying to get her to say yes.

"No, really! I can tell that you don't really want to spend time with me anyway…"

Syaoran's face flushed red from embarrassment. Had he really been that rude to her the whole time? He didn't mean to, it was a natural instinct for him. Maybe he should have been a little bit kinder, or at least polite.

"I'm sorry that I've been all… yeah… I'm just not used to talking to strangers," he made up lamely. He couldn't exactly tell her, "Well, you're a female and you're boy crazy. I don't feel like talking to you."

"Uh huh… right, I'm sure that's it," she said winking. "But if that's your excuse, I'll take it."

_Did she just wink at me? _Syaoran had to smile. "Alright fine, that was a pathetic excuse. So will you let me drive you home? I promise I don't bite."

She let a laugh—a nice, quiet, _genuine _laugh—one that he never heard before because of him from a girl other than his family members. Syaoran couldn't help but feel slightly different.

"I _suppose _that's acceptable, I mean if you keep your promise about not biting or anything," she kidded to him.

Syaoran couldn't help himself but he let out a laugh himself.

* * *

The ride to her house was a quiet. She couldn't believe how stupid his excuse was. She wasn't dumb—okay, maybe she was dumb—but not dumb enough to believe that lame excuse. But, he did offer to drive her home to make sure she got home all right and everything and he did end up cracking a smile after all. Maybe he wasn't all that bad after all.

She had several attempts towards conversations and even though he _kind of_ attempted too, the conversations ended only seconds later. She decided to settle with the silence and quit.

After what seemed like forever, he finally stopped at a house and parked. For a moment, they sat there in complete quiet.

"I better go in. It's been fun. And thank you for the ride," she said gratefully. "Really appreciate it."

"No problem. I guess I'll see you around."

"That might be impossible considering how big this city is," she replied intelligently, stroking her chin as if she had a beard. She shrugged and opened the car door. "Bye!" and with that, she slammed the door and hurried to door. After ringing the doorbell (she did not have her new house keys with her just yet), her father answered the door. She waved goodbye and went inside.

* * *

Syaoran watched her go in and watched as the man inside looked curiously at him before closing the door. He sighed, not sure whether it was a good thing or not that he might not ever see her again. He decided that it was good—he would be leaving anyway. No point in making friends—definitely girls—and then leaving them behind. Yup, that was a good plan, just be by himself.

He continued watching the house for some strange reason, too lazy to drive back. To think that if he hadn't drove her home. He could be home right now, chilling and relaxing in his new room, enjoying the missing presence of his four sisters and his controlling mother.

Yet…

There was something about her. Something he couldn't quite place yet.

_Yes, I'm going crazy._

* * *

Sakura went into the kitchen to snack on some ice cream before going to bed. She knew that her father was curious and that he had followed her to get some answers like the father he was. Sakura helped herself to a bowl of ice cream, plopped down on a chair, and started eating.

Fujitaka sat down across from her and watched while she ate. Sakura started counting down before he would start talking.

_Five, four, three, two, one—_

"Who was that?"

_Right on time._ Sakura shrugged. "This guy I met at the park. Why?" she asked casually, eating a spoonful of her ice cream. _Ouch! Head freeze!_

"Oh, no reason."

_Oh really?_ "Then why ask?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you're not hanging with a complete stranger. You know it's not safe to talk—let alone _ride_—with a complete stranger in a car. You have no idea who that young man is."

Sakura started to roll her eyes and sighed. "Dad, I heard this speech a million times before and I know, I know. He's like my age! _And_ it's not like I will ever see him again. See? I came home, safe and sound. I won't do it again, alright? Now, I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for bed. You should too," she said in a typical teenager way. She kissed her dad on the cheek, washed her bowl, and ran up the stairs into her new room.

Fujitaka sighed. _Sakura, Sakura. What am I supposed to do with you?_

* * *

More than a week has passed, and Sakura had forgotten about Syaoran already. She had occupied herself by setting up her new room the way she liked it. (Her father had agreed to let her paint the walls pink).

Satisfied, she felt as if she was finally home. Occasionally, she would have picked up the phone to call Maria and gab about the usual stuff going back in the US. She always felt lonelier afterwards, so she limited herself to talking on the phone.

Sakura was almost glad that her father had thought about this beforehand and had signed her up to summer school. She would be studying college classes, of course, to prepare herself for college. And she had to adjust to be taking classes in Japan. She had heard that classes in Asia were way different than the ones the United States.

Sakura turned off her lamp and closed her eyes as her mind started to drift off… thinking about tomorrow and her first day…

* * *

"Yes Mother."

"And remember to wear warm clothes throughout the day, you do not want to catch the cold."

"It's 98 degrees outside, Mother."

"Do not correct me son. Wei has given you the information about the school, yes?"

"Yes Mother."

"You know what to do?"

"Yes Mother."

"Good. Any problems, let me know. Good bye son," she said quickly before hanging up.

Syaoran placed the phone back on it's proper place. Even though he was more than several miles away, his mother always managed to be there to fell him what to do. Amazing, wasn't it?

He could have gone out that week, could have met some nice guys around the neighborhood, or even had met a nice girl. But did he? Course not. In two months, he would be gone. What is the point in making new friends? Waste of time. Besides, nice and quiet would do him some good.

But his mother, his wonderful, **wonderful** mother had signed up for classes. He never really had a chance to slack off. He studies hard all around the year, even on Christmas vacations, Thanksgiving breaks, and now the summer.

Syaoran wondered what could happen tomorrow…

* * *

Fourth chapter done. Man, isn't Syaoran's mother cool? Yeah, I'm trying to get her to be like this really, really strict single mother that really cares about him. Hmm… too strict? And a little bit crazy?

Oh yeah! Go me!

Review if you think I rock too… actually, no, if we go by that, no one would review. OKAY, review if you read this story. Oh yeah, that'll work.

-lilrubydevil-


	5. You Again

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Card Captor Sakura, but I don't. Oh well, maybe next lifetime.

Summary: It's been five years since Sakura and Syaoran have seen each other. Yet, they still recall the one summer when they had met. Sakura was moving from her hometown into a new one, not knowing what to expect. She is recovering from a broken heart and has told herself that she would never fall in love again and get hurt. Syaoran was a guy that was wanted by many, but never wanted to have a serious girlfriend. He didn't believe in love and thought it was a pure waste of time. They become fast friends and Sakura learned to break her vow. Then Syaoran does something they both regret…

* * *

**Summer Romance**

_You Again

* * *

_

8:50.

8:50, turning to 8:51 in about ten seconds.

...crap...

How could Sakura be so careless?

Typical behavior. It was only the first day and already she was late. Classes started at 9:00 and where was she? At home, panicking while trying to find out where she had put her backpack at the same time. The school was about twenty minutes away

_at least _on foot, if you're lucky not to get lost and knowing Sakura, she will get lost, without a doubt.

Life was _so _unfair. It's not even her fault! She had set her alarm clock for 7:30 and then another alarm just in case. She even had her outfit all set and on the chair, folding nice and neat.

And for some reason, it didn't go off.

That might be her fault. She forgot to turn _on _the alarm. That was probably why she didn't wake up on time.

But no one had to know that. She's going to say it was all Touya's fault! Blame it on her big brother; that always worked.

For once in her life, however, she wished Touya was home to have woken her up. Sakura was absolutely sure that he would have woken her up... well, probably with a bike horn or a microphone, but still, it would have gotten her up least right? AND ON TIME.

But _noooo _Touya had to go work this early in the morning. Life was _so _unfair.

She better remember to yell at him later on, but right now, she has other things to worry about.

Such as…

How did her backpack get in Touya's room? And more importantly, why was it in the bathtub?

* * *

Syaoran yawned. He already knew where the school would be, who would be teaching him, and where the classes are, all thanks to his mother. He even had accessed to all the classes due to his mother's popular status. He had an extra key to the school and all the classrooms just in case. However, there was one thing he didn't know.

How come his mother didn't tell him how incredibly **boring** the class was yesterday on the phone? Well, he suspected it would have been, but he could have used another warning about the intensity of the boredom radiating in the room. Mr. What's-His Name-Again was reviewing over something on the board that he knew already and was currently checking his watch on his wrist for what seemed like the millionth time.

First class wasn't so bad—the teacher, Mrs. What-Is-Her-Name was too busy trying to get the students to play a stupid introduction game, where you had five minutes to get to know one another.

It really was stupid.

This was what he said to every single person:

"Hi, the name is Syaoran."

Pause.

"From Hong Kong."

Pause.

"No, I'm not college. Yes I'm sure. If I was, why do you think I'm here, taking classes to _start_ college? Yes, I'm very sure."

And if it was a female:

"Why, thank you, I'm flattered, but I don't see why I need to spend more time with someone like you more than it is necessary."

He actually had quite a bit of fun. One of the girls he talked with burst into tears when he had said that line and ran out of the room. The teacher had given him a dirty look but all Syaoran could do was smile innocently and shrug.

Typical.

He was about to take his IPOD out of this backpack to drown out the teacher with his music when his eyes drifted towards the doorway and his eyes fell upon a very familiar looking emerald eyed person.

_Very _familiar looking.

* * *

Sakura wanted to die. She never felt more embarrassed than she did now.

She had run as fast as she could to get to class, dreading the look of the teacher and the students who _had _been smart enough to get there on time. She had gotten lost a few times. She decided not to trust six years old on directions anymore, even if they look really cute.

And already, it was second period. She had missed first period completely. Second period not only begun already, but was already half way done. She only hoped the teacher wouldn't give her a hard time; it _was _the first day after all. You cannot blame her for any of this!

The teacher with a balding head, stared at her through his glasses with a look of disapproval. "Young lady, may I help you?"

Sakura's face flushed red. "Uh… I'm supposed to be in this class," she said, resisting the urge to run out of the room and back into her comfortable bed. She shifted nervously in the staring eyes from her classmates.

"I'm not sure if you realize this, but this class started thirty minutes ago."

The students snickered, and Sakura's face (if possible) went even redder in humiliation than before. "I-I..."

"Sit down, and I hope the next time, you have a clock somewhere in your house that will let you know the time."

Satisfied the torture was over, she hurriedly walked around the desks and sat behind some tall guy with messy hair. She set her backpack down gently on the floor and tried to pay attention to him. It was the last she could do for being late but decided against it after two minutes. She already knew all this stuff and learned this in freshman year. Where had the professor been? Everyone already knew this.

She decided to take out a spiral and start drawing instead.

* * *

"Young lady, may I help you?"

Syaoran smiled in amusement. _Why, lookie here. This was a small world after all._ This was the same chick he saw a while back at the playground. What was her name again? Was it Sarah or Saki or something? Well, close enough.

At least that got the geezer to stop talking.

"Uh… I'm supposed to be in this class."

"I'm not sure you realize this, but class started thirty minutes ago."

Syaoran heard his fellow classmates laugh as if it was funny and frowned. What was so funny exactly? Just because the girl was late didn't give them the right to ridicule her.

"Sit down, and I hope the next time, you have a clock somewhere in your house that will let you know the time."

Syaoran listened as she walked around and took a seat behind him. He almost sighed in disappointment when the teacher went back to teaching some stupid problem he could do in his sleep, but all good things had to come to an end.

* * *

_Okay, any minute now, the bell will ring and I can leave this stupid class._

Soon enough, the bell rang few seconds later, and Sakura stood up in satisfaction along with the rest of the class. She had a brilliant plan. As long as she kept sitting behind this tall guy, she could easily take out her IPOD and listen while she was in class. Besides, this guy was so tall, the teacher probably couldn't even see her from up there. Thank God for tall people. Now she was grateful for being short.

She walked out of the classroom and took out a piece of paper that had her schedule and a map of the small campus and studied it for a while.

_Let's see, where is my next class… Oh, Anatomy… don't I dissect a cat in this course?_

"Well, well, we meet again."

Sakura turned around and to stare into the amber eyes of... dang, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Syaoran something. She had forgotten about him, she hadn't expected him to be here.

She looked at him, especially the familiar colored shirt. Sakura started to curse herself when she finally realized that it was _he _who she had chosen to sit behind just minutes ago. Oh no.

"Hmm, so true," she said, imitating his tone. "I didn't think you would be here."

He shrugged. "Didn't think you would be here either, how wild is that? So, that's really great how you came into class, you know, _only _thirty minutes late."

"Thanks."

"No problem Sarah."

"It's _Sakura_," Sakura corrected him, emphasizing her last syllables. She started to frown. He was so much nicer on the car ride home, what had changed? Must be because he's in public and there were people around.

"Oh, sorry," he said, brushing it off, not really meaning it. "Listen, I would love to stay and chat, but I wouldn't want to be _late_ for my Anatomy class." he told her as a greeting before walking down the crowded hallway.

_Anatomy class? That jerk… I can't believe I had the same class with him! Grr… and to think that I thought he would be a nice guy! So much for that idea._

As if Syaoran heard her thoughts, he turned around and winked at her. "Well, are you _coming_? Or maybe you would like to stand there and be late again? Your call."

Sakura blushed lightly and recovered quickly, hurrying to catch him.

* * *

-TBC-

Hi guys... long time no see? For all those who are still alive and reading this stupid story looks around to check signs of living things Nope, thought so. But just in case, I'm going to apologize for the delay in this chapter. Sadly to say, I am still not interested in Card Captor Sakura anymore and I am not very inspired to write about this... but I know I hate it when I read a really nice story but the author had stopped updating and I don't want to be one of those people so...

But really, it really is sad when I have to force myself to update and type this up. I hope that my lack of enthusiasm does not influence this story in any way and I am sorry if I'm offending you by this author's comment.

Anyway, if you still care, drop me a line... cuss at me, flame me, whatever. Just to make sure there are people who still care about this story.

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
